


Uncontrollable

by YaoiGurl4Eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Witch Gave Sam A Thing.., Always A Smutty Possibly, Bottom!Cas, Cas Gets Embarrassed, Cas Gets Flustered, Cas needs a hug, Dean Is Practically Oblivious, Dean is verbally a male reproductive organ, Dean’s kinda of a dick, Destiel - Freeform, Enochian Phonetics, M/M, Rowena For Her Accent, Rowena Just For Dean’s Sake TBH, Sam And Charlie Fangirl, Sam Gives Verbal and Emotional Hugs, Sam Shares His Findings With Charlie, Sum cr’zy shtite man, Wing Kink, as usual, they ship it - Freeform, top!dean, ”Perpetually The Winchesters!”, ”The Winchesters!”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGurl4Eva/pseuds/YaoiGurl4Eva
Summary: Based off of a fic AU prompt thing I came across. I altered it a little bit but the basic idea’s still there.Basically: A Witch does a thing to Sam and he can see Cas’ wings but Dean can’t. Cas and Dean don’t know about Sam’s thing. Sam fangirls to Charlie about his findings. They fangirl together. Dean will eventually also gets the thing. Cas gets superflustered.





	1. “Humour Me”

    Dean and Sam were on a hunt one night. It was dark, and the weather was depressing and stormy.

    They were fighting off a Coven of Witches that’d been screwing around with too many lives.

    The Witches fought dirty, too. One was fighting Sam, and she used her magic to make him slip and hit his head hard against the concrete ground of some olde warehouse as usual.

    The Witch then seized the opportunity to cast some sort of spell on him.

    “Sammy!” Dean shouted before running up behind the Witch and stabbing her through her back until the tip of the blade could be seen coming out from her stomach. But, as shitty as their luck usually was, Dean had been too late - though, he didn’t know it.

    “Sammy! Sammy, are you okay?! Sam - talk to me!” Dean urged as he sat his brother upright.

    Sam winced and groaned in pain and hissed as the back of his head stung and throbbed. He touched it lightly and looked at his fingers. Blood.

    “Shit..” Sam muttered.

    “C’mon, stand up. You’re okay, Sammy - we’ve had worse.” Dean tried to motivate him as he started to pull him up. Sam used his other arm to push himself off the ground as he stood.

    “Are you okay?” Dean examined Sam with his eyes. “How many fingers am I holding up?” He said as he held up two fingers.

    “Dean, I’m okay.” Sam said.

    “Humour me.”

    “Two.” Sam sighed.

    “Good.” Dean said. “Let’s go and patch up that dome of yours.” He flashed an amused smile before picking up Sam’s blade and walking out of the abandoned building. Sam followed after him.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

    Once the two arrived at the bunker, they set down their crap and relaxed. Dean wanted to wait until Sam wasn’t all dizzy or something.

    There was the familiar sound of feathers, and Cas was suddenly in the bunker.

    Sam’s eyes were wide and he nearly fell out of his seat..


	2. "So Get This.."

    "Sam? You okay?" Dean's head swiveled around to look at his brother with concern.

    Sam's eyes were in rapid motion - and they were locked on what seemed to be Cas, who cocked his head a bit at Sam.

    "Sammy?" Dean repeated before starting to walk over to him.

    "U-Uh, yeah.. y-yeah, Dean, I'm fine.." Sam answered, not exactly appearing focused.

    "You sure?" Dean questioned. "Is it your head?"

    "Uh, y-yeah, sure.." Sam trailed off.

    Dean looked at Cas, and gestured to him with his arm and a sort of shrug. Cas nodded quietly before walking over to Sam and outstretching his arm and extending his pointer and middle fingers, aiming towards Sam's forehead.

    Sam hardly noticed the gesture, much too concentrated on something much, _much_ bigger..

    Cas cocked his head again.

    "What're you..?" He'd started before his own blue eyes widened a bit. He took a small, hesitant step back.

    "Sam, what can you see?" Cas asked him, though it sounded like more of a demand.

    "I-I.. don't know.." Sam answered honestly.

    "Are you two done making out yet or what?" Dean entered the room with a burger and a beer. Neither of them even noticed that he'd left.

    Cas knit his brows together a bit in confusion as he usually does. Sam gave Dean a look and sighed lightly.

    "Is.. everything alright?" Dean raised a brow with a slacked smile and a somewhat dry chuckle.

    Cas quickly touched Sam's forehead, healing him, before disappearing again.

    Dean blinked.

    "Well shit, alright then." Dean said. "What’s up with him?"

    Sam shrugged, and he ran a quick hand through his hair.

    “I’ll, uh, I’ll be in my room for a bit..” Sam said, still unfocused. Dean decided to let it be for now.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

    Sam would end up spending the rest of that night researching what he’d seen.

    There would be times here and there where Sam just closed his eyes and recalled every single detail.

    He even smiled lightly as he remembered..

    “Sam. We need to talk. Now.”

    Sam opened his eyes with a start. It was just Cas, standing at the foot of Sam’s bed. He looked serious and a bit.. nervous..?

    Sam shut his laptop and put it to the side. He then swung his giant moose legs over the side of the bed. His head was slight tilted as he looked at Cas. His eyes seemed to be searching for something.

    Cas looked down at the ground briefly before letting out a soft and quiet sigh. His eyes anywhere else.

    “You can see them, can’t you..?” Cas finally spoke.

    Sam’s jaw tightened a bit as he looked at Cas.

    “Wings.” Sam concluded hesitantly, his breath slightly shaky.

    Cas nodded quietly.

    Sam then made out a movement behind Cas.

    Cas shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

    “I-I’d prefer it if you didn’t, um, stare..” Cas murmured.

    “What? Why not?” Sam asked him innocently.

    “....” Cas didn’t say anything else, looking ashamed and embarrassed.

    “Cas..?” Sam tried in a more calm and gentle voice.

    “Promise me something..”

    This caught Sam off guard a bit. He raised his eyebrows quickly before resting his elbows on his giant moose-y knees.

    “Uh, yeah, sure, anything, Cas.” Sam nodded.

    “Don’t tell Dean.” Cas said before vanishing.

    Sam blinked a few times before taking a breath. He shook his head lightly before laying back down on his bed.

     _‘Why doesn’t he want Dean to know? Is he ashamed of his wings? Why would he? Is there something he’s just not telling me..?’_ Sam thought before his eyelids suddenly felt heavy.

    He then drifted off to sleep.


	3. Just Winging It

    The next morning, Sam woke up around 6 to go out on his morning jog. Dean was still asleep.

    Cas hadn’t shown up at the bunker for about a week now. Dean had called him at least four times, and Cas had answered half those times. He’d answer Dean’s questions with short, quick answers.

    It was 7 by the time Sam returned from his run. He was partially sweaty from the neck down and by his pits. He went into the kitchen and drank some water and panted gruffly as he drank.

    “I still don’t know why you do that.”

    Sam turned around. He chuckled somewhat breathlessly at Dean, who was on the computer. He wore dark green and grey flannel pajama bottoms and a loose light grey shirt. His short hair was slightly tousled from sleep.

    “I do it because it’s healthy. You should look into it sometime.” Sam said.

    “And that’s exactly why I don’t, Sammy.” Dean smirked and scrolled down what ever he was looking at.

    “Any word from Cas?” Sam asked as he drank some more water.

    “No, not yet.” Dean sighed lightly. “Still waiting on it.” He said, lifting up his phone before putting it back down on the table next to the computer.

    “Hope he’s okay.” Sam said, sitting down opposite of Dean.

    “Heh, yeah, you and me, both.” Dean said, briefly lifting his brows with a dry smirk. “How’s your head, by the way? Still screwy?”

    “No, it’s fine.” Sam said. “Cas worked his stuff.”

    Dean nodded.

    Sam looked at the back of Dean’s laptop.

    “What’re you doing?”

    “I think I found something.”

    “Case?”

    “Hopefully.”

    “Any leads?”

    Dean turned around the computer.

     “Get this: six found dead. Throats ripped out..”

    “Werewolves?”

    “And eyes burnt out.”

    Sam’s eyes widened.

    “So.. what then? Angels gone Werewolf?” Sam asked as he read the screen. Dean shrugged before standing up and walking over to the fridge, grabbing two beers and setting them on the table.

    “I have no friggin’ idea.” He said.

    “Where is this, anyways?” Sam asked.

    “Wisconsin.”

    “Well then what’re we waiting for? Let’s go.” Sam said.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

    Sam and Dean were in some motel in Wisconsin. Something called the ‘Day’s End Motel.’

    “Any word from Cas?”

    “Still nothin’.”

    “Seriously?”

    Dean looked at Sam, shutting his laptop.

    “Yeah, Sam. Seriously.” He said. “What’s the big deal? Dude’s got other shit to deal with, man. He’s probably just busy.”

    Sam nodded hesitantly.

    “Yeah.. yeah, you’re probably right. Sorry.” He said, gathering weaponry in his duffel bag.

    “Well, not to sound like an ass, Sammy - but ever since that bitch made you trip you’ve been acting weird.” Dean said.

    Sam shrugged.

    “I feel fine.”

    Dean looked at his brother before sighing lightly.

    Then there were gunshots outside that sounded way too close.

    The two jumped up and gathered their shit. Dean then turned to Sam, a finger pointing at him.

    “This isn’t over, Sammy. We’ll talk about this later.”

    Another gunshot sounded before the two ran outside, their guns ready.

    It was all too quiet all of a sudden. Dean and Sam carefully checked heir surroundings.

    Then, out of nowhere, something jumped on top of Dean, taking him down.

    “Dean!” Sam shouted, pointing the gun at the creature on Dean’s back. Then, the next thing he knew, he was on the ground as well. Something was hissing loudly in his ear.

    He flexed his hand, but found that his gun wasn’t there. He strained his neck to look up, and saw that his gun was about a foot away from his reach.

    “Shit..” he muttered. The thing on top of him hissed some more, but it almost sounded like a sort of chuckle.

    “Dean!” Sam tried, once again straining his neck to look at his brother on the ground. His eyes were closed.

    Sam squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. He tried to move, but found his attempts fruitless. He then figured he’d use his last resort.

    Silently, he prayed to Cas.

     _‘Cas, I know you’re probably busy doing something else, but we really need you right now - Dean’s hurt, and I -‘_

    Sam didn’t get to finish his prayer, Cas already appearing beside Dean.

    Sam’s eyes widened.

     _‘Wings..’_

As Cas punched the shit out of what ever was on Dean, Sam could see Cas’ wings. And holy shit were they incredible.

    The way they outstretched protectively and dominantly, wide and asserting. Sam went speechless, and his mouth went a little dry. The feathers were as black as a Demon’s eyes, but they weren’t scary like them. They were beautiful and magnificent, and most certainly powerful and strong.

    Sam had been so focused on Cas’ astonishing wings, that he didn’t even notice that the creature on his own back was gone. He turned around just in time to find Cas running it through with his Angel blade.

    Once the thing was dead, Cas turned to look at him. He panted lightly before turning his gaze onto Dean.

    Sam’s eyebrow raised when he noticed something..

    As Cas’ eyes went to Dean, his wings seemed to gravitate towards him slowly..

    Cas could feel Sam’s eyes boring into him. His wings retracted before Cas vanished once again.

    Sam was left with questions racing through his mind like NASCAR. He looked at Dean, who was still at least unconscious.

    Sam picked himself up off the ground before picking up Dean and taking him back inside the motel, laying him on his bed.

    What was he going to do? He couldn't tell Dean what he saw - Cas made him promise not to..

   That’s when Dean started to stir, groaning.

    Sam was by his side in seconds.

    “Dean?? Dean, you okay??” Sam asked him quickly.

    “Yeah, I’m fine, Sammy.” Dean said, trying to focus. “What the Hell happened back there?”

    Sam clenched his jaw.

    “You were jumped.” He said. “The thing - what ever it was - knocked you out. Another one was coming for me, but I killed it - both of them.” He said.

    “Really?” Dean asked him. Sam nodded. “Damn. Nice goin’ there then, Sammy.” Dean tried a chuckle.

    “Just get some rest, Dean. You hit your head pretty hard. I wouldn’t exactly doubt it if you had a concussion.”

    Dean hesitated, but nodded, putting his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes with a light sigh.

    Sam looked at his brother before getting up and walking outside. He ran his hands through his hair.

    “Cas? Cas, you still here?” Sam tried. When he didn’t get an answer, he assumed that he wasn’t.

    He sighed before looking at the bodies. He then got to work on disposing one of them. The other, he’d decided, was going to be stashed in the Impala.

     _‘Looks like I’m winging it, then..’_


	4. Ship It, Bitches!

  .. _Ring.._

_..Ring.._

_‘C’mon, pick up..’_

“..Sam..? Wha - dude, it’s 2 in the morning..” Charlie answered groggily. “A bitch needs her beauty sleep.”

  “Sorry, but it’s important.”

  Charlie hesitated.

  “Sam..? Is everything okay? - What’s wrong?”

  “How soon can you get here? We can meet up halfway if you would rather do that?”

  “Uh, y-yeah, okay. Sam, what’s going on?” She asked him.

  “Great, thanks.” Sam said. “I’ll tell you when we meet up.”

  “O-Okay.” Charlie replied before yawning. “I guess I’ll be right over.”

  “Again, thanks.” Sam said before hanging up.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

 There was a knock on the motel door where Sam was staying to meet up with Charlie. He opened it to see the still somewhat sleepy redhead.

  “Howdy, bitches.” She yawned with her usual smile as Sam let her in.

  “Actually, um, it’s just ‘bitch.’” Sam said, shutting the door.

  “Dean’s not here?” She turned to look at him with a questioning expression on her face as she set her stuff down.

  Sam shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

  “Why not?” She tried, stretching the ‘w’ as she spoke.

  “I’ve been sworn to secrecy.”

  She raised both her brows in surprise.

  “By Cas.”

  Her eyes widened.

  “Concerning Dean.”

  She took a second before sitting down.

  “You got any beer?”

  Sam chuckled lightly before nodding and walking over to the fridge. He knew it’d be a good idea to pick some up on the way there. He handed one to her.

  As Charlie sipped on her beer, which turned to gulps and then just downing it, Sam clued her in on everything that’d happened.

  “So.. yeah. That’s pretty much it, I guess.” Sam concluded.

  “Wow..” Charlie said. “Definitely shouldn’t have stayed up binge watching Game of Thrones until midnight..”

  Sam smiled a bit. It was faint, but it was there.

  “I feel you.” He said. “It feels better getting it off my chest, to be honest. It’s been like a couple weeks now.”

  “Seriously?” She asked him. “And  _now_ you choose to clue me in? C’mon now Sam.” Charlie said.

  “I know, I know. I should’ve come to you sooner.” Sam chuckled. “I just - I dunno. I mean, what the Hell am I even supposed to do about this?”

  “So you said that a Witch did this to you?”

  Sam nodded.

  “But that Witch is dead?”

  He nodded again.

  “Well shit.” She sighed. “And.. why, exactly, does Cas not want Dean to know about the whole wings thing?”

  “That’s where I’m stuck.” Sam sighed. “I don’t have a single clue.” He shook his head, and it was quiet for a moment.

  “I mean, that just doesn’t make any sense. Why wouldn’t he want him to see them? Hell, if I had them, I’d be parading them around like nobody’s business!” Charlie pointed out.

  “I don’t know.” Sam shook his head again. He ran his hands through his hair.

  There was silence in the room again before Charlie spoke up.

  “Well.. I mean.. have you asked him about it?”

  “He wasn’t exactly in the mood.”

  “Have you tried calling him - er, _to_ him or something?”

  “He doesn’t necessarily respond to me as much as he does Dean.” Sam sighed lightly.

  “Oh yeah so you got those vibes, too?” Charlie asked him.

  Sam raised a brow.

  “What?”

  “What? - Nothing - I said nothing. What? Merry Christmas!” Charlie rambled frantically.

  Sam blinked at her before knitting his brows and raising them at the same time, looking at her.

  Charlie avoided his gaze and fidgeted.

  “Charlie..?”

  “Okay! Okay! I think Dean’s got a thing for Cas!” Charlie blurted.

  Sam’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected her to say that.

  “Well, yeah.” Sam said. “The only person who doesn’t know that is friggin’ Cas, and Dean himself.”

  “I know, right?! It’s _so_ annoying! - and I’ve only known him for a short period time. Cas, not Dean, obviously.” Charlie said.

  Then, a sort of lightbulb went off in Sam’s mind. His eyes widened and his brows relaxed. He swallowed.

  “Holy shit..” he whispered. “Cas likes Dean..”

  Charlie raised an eyebrow.

  “Um, yeah? I thought we already covered that chapter?”

  “No, no - Cas _likes_ him - and get this - I’ve noticed that when Cas is around Dean, his wings will unfold and sort of outstretch themselves toward Dean, wherever he may be.” Sam explained.

  Charlie looked down as she pondered on this.

  “Holy shit..” she echoed him.

 


	5. An Enochian Love Letter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this chapter, things are discovered - one of those things being a sort of love letter written in Enochian. I, of course, have no access to any sort of keyboard for that language, so I’m going to have to resort to phonetics, so please bear with me here.
> 
> I am using this as my key: 
> 
> https://img00.deviantart.net/7244/i/2006/147/e/9/enochian_alphabets_by_shamsul007.jpg

>   It was about four days since Sam had clued in Charlie about his big discovery.

  The two would talk on the phone constantly about Sam’s findings throughout his day and whatnot.

  Dean was watching something in his room, coming out every so often to grab some snack-refills and some more beer or whatever.

  And just in case Dean was ever passing by, Sam and Charlie came up with code names for ‘Dean’ and ‘Cas.’

  “So?? Tell me about today so far!!” Charlie said on the other side of the phone, inpatient and excited. “Did the Squirrel talk with the Birdie yet today??”

  Sam chuckled at her enthusiasm.

  “No, not yet, unfortunately.” He answered. “The Bird hasn’t flown in.”

  “Damnit! Oh well, you keep an eye out for that Bird, you hear?”

  “Aye, aye, Cap’n Charlie.” Sam smiled.

  “Oh! - sorry, I have to go now Sam! Bye!”

  “Bye, Charlie.”

   _Beep._

That’s when Dean came out of his room with his little garbage can in hand. It was full of just wrappers and bottles and what ever else.

  “What’re you even watching?”

  Dean have him a look.

  “You kidding me? - Dukes of Hazard.” He said. “C’mon now Sammy.”

  Sam raised his hands in a lazy surrender.

  “Of course. How silly of me to think otherwise.” He rolled his eyes. “Hey, uh, you talk to Cas recently, by any chance?”

  Dean shook his head with pursed lips.

  “No, why?”

  “Oh, uh, no reason. Just thought I’d ask.”

  Dean raised a brow but brushed it off.

  “Whatever, Sammy.” He said, viewing his snacking options.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

  Sam was in the library portion of the Bunker, just skimming through titles and picking up what ever caught his interest.

  One such item was a book on Enochian. He looked at it and gave a small shrug before pulling it out.

  After spending about an hour reading said book all the way through, he heard the familiar sound of very faint wings.

  Sam quickly closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. He looked around for Cas, but couldn’t find him.

  “Dean? Sam?” He heard Cas call his and Dean’s names.

  Sam quietly looked around the bookshelf and saw Cas in the room with the big displayed map.

  When no one answered him, Cas sighed and looked like he was about to leave when Dean came back from his room for what Sam was guessing was another snack run. That glutton.

  “Cas?” Dean said upon seeing him, stopping in his tracks.

  Cas nodded slightly.

  “Hi.” He said.

  “Uh, hi, Cas.” Dean said. “What’re you doing here? I thought you were busy or whatever.”

  Cas tilted his head a bit to the side.

  “Not unusually, no.”

  “Well I mean I - we hardly see or hear from you anymore, so, y’know, naturally I just kinda assumed you were busy.”

  “Oh. Well, um, apologies, Dean. I guess I must have lost track of time.”

  Dean nodded. He didn’t look like he bought it, but he was glad that Cas came.

  “So, uh, what brings you?”

  “I just thought I’d stop by.” Cas said.

  “Really?”

  “Is.. that a problem? I can go, I mean, it’s not that big of an issue or anything - ”

  “No, no, it’s fine, Cas. Really. I’m glad you’re here, man. I, uh - we missed having you around, buddy.” Dean said, patting Cas on the shoulder.

  ‘ _Oh this is **gold**.’ _ Sam thought as he recorded the two.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

 “Wait - what?! Seriously?!”

  “Yes! It really happened!”

  “Prove it!”

  “There, I just sent you the video.”

  “....”

  “See??”

  “oH MY FUCKING GERBIL!!”

  “I told you!! It really happened!!”

  “tHE FUCKING SQUIRREL MINGLED WITH THE FUCKING BIRD!!”

  “I know!!”

  As Sam and Charlie continued going back and forth about Sam’s real life encounter with the Gayness that is the “Squirrel” and the “Bird” in the library where Sam hid, the excitement of this evidence caused Sam to lean a bit too hard on the bookshelf, causing a book to fall over and hit Sam on that moose-y head of his.

  “What the..? Ow..” He said as he rubbed the top of his head and looked at the book that had assaulted him.

  It was that Enochian book. It was open to some random page, but between the pages, was a folded up piece of paper that resembled a letter of sorts.

  “The Hell..?” Sam muttered as he inspected the note. Charlie was rambling on about how excited she was, and how she just couldn’t look away from the video.

  Sam tried to read the words on the front of the letter, but to his surprise, it was in Enochian.

  “Gisamed..? Galgraphundrun..? Orthdonmedtal..? Vehunfam..??” Sam blinked. “Shit, my head hurts.. okay, so.. what? - ‘To.. De..? Dean?’ To Dean?? Okay, um.. ‘Fr..om? From’ okay, uh.. ‘Cas.’”

  Sam put down the letter for a moment.

  “To: Dean. From: Cas..” he murmured. “To: Dean. From: Cas.. what the Hell is this thing?”

  “What?” Charlie asked him. He totally forgot about her still being on the phone.

  “Oh, uh, nothing. Sorry. I, uh, I gotta go now, Charlie. I think I might’ve found something. I’ll get back to you later, okay?” He said.

  “Okay, yeah, sure. Bye, Sam.”

  “Bye.” He said before hanging up.

  “I gotta figure this shit out.” He said before picking up the book and the letter and bringing them to his room. He set the things down on his desk and got straight to work.

  He made two lists: one for the Enochian characters, and the other, for their correlating letters.

   _‘Gon_

_na-hathunvaugraph_

_vehmedtalgraph_

_gisamed_

_vehdrunmedvau_

_galmedvau_

_unfam_

_un_

_na-hathgraphdonmed,_

_undrungal_

_unfam_

_un_

_orthdongongraphdrungal.‘_

  Sam blinked and rubbed his head. He then sorted those characters:

_’I have come to know you as a hero, and as a friend.’_

Sam scoffed. Like Hell was all of that just _‘I have come to know you as a hero and as a friend’!_ It hardly seems worth it.. but, he persisted anyways.

_’Gonmedvau_

_talgraphundrun_

_fammed_

_talvauvehna-hath_

_gisamed_

_talgraph.’_

 

_’ **You mean so much to me.’**_

 

_’Drunmedpemedgalgon_

_vaudrungalgraphdonfamgisaundrungalfam_

_talgraph_

_varna-hathgraphdrun_

_Gon_

_famungon_

_gisana-hathungisa_

_Gon_

_dongraphunururgom_

_galmed_

_vehundongraph_

_orthmeddon_

_gonmedvau.’_

 

_**’Nobody understands me when I say that I really do care for you.’** _

 

_’Gongisa’fam_

_drunmedgisa_

_graphvaugraphdrun_

_orthungondon.’_

 

_**’It’s not even fair.’** _

 

_’Gon_

_vehundrun_

_drunmed_

_urmeddrungedgraphdon_

_vehurmedunveh_

_talgon_

_orthgraphgraphurgondrungedfam.’_

 

_’ **I can no longer cloak my feelings.’**_

 

_’Gisana-hathgonfam_

_talunfamveh_

_gisana-hathungisa_

_Gon_

_ungalmeddondrun_

_famgontalmalsurgon_

_malsungondrunfam_

_talgraph_

_gisamedmed_

_talvauvehna-hath.’_

 

_‘ **This mask that I adorn simply pains me too much**.’_

 

_’Galgraphundrun_

_Vaugondrunvehna-hathgraphfamgisagraphdon..’_

 

_**’Dean Winchester..’** _

 

_’..Gon..’_

 

_**’..I..’** _

 

 _”_ Sammy! We’re out of beer! Can you make a quick run for me?” Dean suddenly shouts.

  Sam wants to kill him at the same time he wants to congratulate him.


	6. Enter: King of the Douchebags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so my fucking phone logged me out, and I ended up losing all the progress I had made to this chapter -
> 
> *fLi Ps tAbL e iNto aNotH eR diMen SiO n*
> 
> \- so forgive me for what ever ends up being written. I tried my best to re-create what I had originally wrote.

  It would be another few weeks before Cas would be seen in the Bunker again. All the while, the Winchester brothers occupied their time with about 16 cases. That didn’t mean that the two didn’t constantly berate each other about Cas’ whereabouts, which neither of them knew.

  “Where is he, man? It’s been weeks - and he hasn’t answered any of my calls - replied to any of my texts. We need to find Cas.” Dean would say.

  “It’s not like he’s been slummin’ It with me either, Dean.” Sam would say back. “What makes you think he even needs saving?”

  Dean have him one of the patented Winchester bitchfaces.

  “When has Cas ever not been in trouble while he’s off on his own for more than a week?”

  Sam sighed, and continued typing on his computer, reading what ever was on his screen.

  “What’re you even doing?” Dean asked him, exasperated.

  Sam looked up at him briefly before clicking something.

  Dean could see the colour of the screen change in the reflection of Sam’s eyes. He was hiding something.

  “C’mon, Sammy.” Dean sighed sharply and tiredly.

  “So I may have found ya another case - it sounds like our brand of crazy; ‘16 teenagers found dead in ditch with intestines and skin removed and circled around them.’” Sam read the screen. “S’Only ‘bout a days drive away. Whaddya say?”

  Dean briefly raised both his brows and tensed his lips before standing up and quickly shrugging on his jacket. Begrudgingly, he agreed.

  “Fine,” He said sharply. “But you have to poke the bodies.”

  “Right.” Sam said, shrugging on his own jacket before closing his laptop.

  Dean looked at him for a moment quietly, his eyes searching him.

  “And you wouldn’t happen to know exactly why Cas hasn’t shown up for the past couple weeks, do you?”

  Sam knit his brows together incredulously.

  “What? - Dean, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I haven’t exactly been slummin’ it with Cas either. Besides, it’s not like he even sees me in the same light as he sees you. You and I both know that if something really were wrong, he’d come right to you.” Sam said, knowing every word was true.. well, as true as he could manage.

  Dean nodded slowly.

  “Right. Yeah. Sorry.” He said. “Let’s get going before the Bible-beaters start driving.”

  The two then gathered their supplies before heading up the stairs and out the metal door.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

 Once the two arrived at the shitty motel the case made them stay in, they set down their crap and started thinking up strategies.

  “So who’s the dick this time?” Dean asked as he opened a beer and started drinking it.

  “Um, so the lore - which, actually, isn’t even a whole lot - says that what we’re dealing with might be some sort of hybrid.” Sam said, face scrunching up as he read the confusing and generally unhelpful material.

  “Great. So we don’t even know what we’re dealing with.” Dean sighed. “Does it say anything about what it’s a hybrid with or whatever?”

  “Um..” Sam stretched as he scrolled through less than ample words. “Yes and no.”

  Dean scoffed with a forced smile. “Of course.”

  Sam gave him a look before reading and piecing together as much information as he could.

  “So, apparently, this things is some sort of mix between a Ghoul and a Wendigo.”

  Sam and Dean both winced in repulsion.

  “Great. So now Ghouls and Wendigos are getting their rocks off together.” Dean groaned and rubbed his face with his free hand. “So what now? We slice ‘em and torch ‘em?”

  Sam shrugged.

  “Yeah, I guess.” He sighed.

  “Fan-fucking-tastic.” Dean groaned. “What time is it?”

  Sam looked at the time on the screen of his computer.

  “Uh, like 9. Why?”

  “We should get some rest before we go burnin’ folks, don’t’cha think?”

  “You sure?” Sam asked his brother. He had a point. They were gonna need their energy to be at full power if they were gonna take down something like this.

  “Yeah.” Dean said, already slipping beneath the covers of his bed. Sam could see him move his hips towards the ceiling as he took his pants off under the sheet and discard them on the floor.

  Sam breathed a small chuckle before shutting his laptop and walking over towards his bed. He, too, got under his covers and then turned off the light coming from the lamp on his bedside table.

  The two then slept.. er, well, _mostly_ slept..

  Dean was constantly tossing and turning as he slept. He groaned and made small noises of discomfort and irritation.

  Then, he went still. His heartbeat was slow and calm - peaceful, even. He smiled a bit.

  Sam, who’d been kept awake by his brother’s infuriating noises, was about to throw a pillow at him before he stopped all the sudden. Sam thought it too sudden, so he went over to check on him. He raised a brow at his brother’s smile, but was otherwise placated by his calmness.

  Then, suddenly, the door burst open, lights flashing and what sounded like sirens were screaming. Sam covered his face with his arms reflexively, and Dean sprang awake, gun already in hand, as he liked to keep his weapons close. This one just so happened to be beneath his pillow.

  “Put down the firearm!” Shouted a stern voice. Was this douchebag yelling at them through a fucking _megaphone??_

“What the fuck is happening?!” Dean asked Sam, not taking his still sleep-filled, and now irritated, eyes off of the door.

  “Hell if I know!” Sam replied over the loud sirens.

  Then, someone with heavy-sounding boots waltzed in looking like his shit didn’t stink.

  “Crowley?!?!” The brothers questioned in sync.

  The short Brit smirked at them before waving.

  “Hello, boys.” He said.

  The two looked at each other.

  “What?!” They both said.

  Crowley sighed before looking over at somebody the two hadn’t seen at first, signaling for him to shut off the sirens.

  When they were off, he looked back at the Winchesters.

  “I said - ‘Hello, boys.’” He repeated.

  There was a moment of quiet.

  “What the _fuck_ are you doing here??” Dean questioned, still pointing his gun at the Demon.

  “Business, a’course. What? - You thought I came because I actually _enjoy_ your company? Don’t make me soil my tunic, boys.” He said.

  The two rolled their eyes and gave him a double Winchester bitchface. 

  “‘Sides, what’re you two doing here?” He asked them.

  “We’re working a case.”

  Crowley looked them over.

  “You sure about that, Moose?”

  “We we’re resting up for one - just - what’s with the cop car?” Sam disregarded their current state.

  Crowley shrugged and lightly rubbed his bottom lip with his teeth.

  “Thought it’d be fun.” He said before smiling at them.

  “Yeah well screw off, you dick.” Dean spoke up, uncocking his gun and tossing it onto his pillow. “What ever you’re actually here for, we don’t want your services.”

  “Don’t say what you don’t mean, Squirrel.” Crowley said, feigning offense before giving Dean a wink. Dean went for his gun again before Sam stopped him.

  Crowley chuckled before making his way towards the door. He had almost made it out before saying something with his back turned.

  “Oh, and Moose, do tell Feathers to stop moping about my stomping grounds.” He said before making the door swing shut and making off with the Police car.

  Sam’s face _dropped_.

  Dean turned towards Sam with an accusing expression on his face.

  “Tell me that was just Demon bullshit.” He said.

  Sam swallowed, eyes still fixed on the door.

  _‘Fuck.’_


	7. Shivering Feathers

  “Sam?”

  “....”

  “Sammy, tell me he was just spewing shit to mess with us.”

  “....”

  “Sam!”

  Sam blinked and worried his lip with his teeth. He took a rigid, deep breath.

  How in the Hell was he supposed to get out of this??

  He made a mental note to really kick Crowley’s ass when this was all done and sorted out - which was hopefully soon.

  “Of course it was, Dean.” Sam finally said, knitting his brows together as if in disbelief that his brother was accusing him of otherwise.

  “Are you sure about that? ‘Cause, man, I gotta tell ya, you haven’t exactly been coming across as all calm and collected as usual. You’re hiding something. Again.” Dean spat the last word.

  Sam clenched his jaw.

  _‘Shit!’_

  “Well then I guess you’re going to have to either trust me or not, but I’m telling you - I don’t know anything about where Cas is, or what he’s even doing.” Sam said steadily. “C’mon. We should get going.”

  Sam then stood up, and went over to his own bed where his clothes lay before putting them on.

  “Sam, if you’re lying to me again, I swear, man - ”

  “What, Dean? You’ll do what? Why won’t you believe me?” Sam asked him before he could finish, extending his arm for emphasis.

  “I just don’t want what ever all _this_ is,” Dean said, gesturing towards Sam with his hand. “To come back and bite us in the ass.”

  Sam sighed before getting his duffel ready.

  “You think an Angel blade will work on these guys?” Sam huffed, waiting for an answer before he stuffed it into the bag.

  “Yes.” Answered a gruff voice that equally scared the shit out of the two brothers.

  When Dean and Sam turned around, startled shitless, Cas was standing there, quietly facing them.

  Sam didn’t even notice that Dean was pointing his gun at Cas until after Dean sighed in relief and tossed in in his own bag.

  “What the fuck, Cas?” He sighed as he sat down.

  Sam, on the other hand, was quietly fidgeting with his hands. Did Cas somehow know about Crowley’s infuriating let-on??

  He gave Cas a look that said, ‘I swear to your Dad I wasn’t about to tell.’

  Cas shook his head subtly as if to respond, ‘I know, don’t worry about it.’

  Sam sighed again, and wiped his face with his hands.

  “Where the _fuck_ have you been? Huh?” Dean spoke up after his heart stopped racing from the sudden startle.

  “I - Um.. well..” Cas started, unprepared for the inquiry, strangely.

  “‘I - Um.. well’.” Dean mocked Cas’ voice. “What the fuck happened to you?? You don’t answer calls anymore, _apparently_ \- you obviously don’t know how texting works either, _apparently_ \- what the fuck, Cas?” Dean rambled.

  Cas looked down at the floor for a moment.

  Sam could see his wings droop some, and it pained him in a way that he wasn’t too familiar with. All he could think of was how Cas’ wings were similar to a dog’s ears and tail. They moved with his emotions, and sometimes, they acted on their own accord. I was just a guess, but it was the closest thing Sam could compare this situation to.

  “Hey, calm down, okay? He was probably just busy doing things elsewhere. Right, Cas?” Sam stepped in, raising a cautious arm between the two, looking at Cas as he asked his question, which was more of a hint to go along.

  Cas cocked his head slightly and squinted at him before realization flashed through his eyes, seemingly reviving his wings’ spirit. He made his head cocking turn into a fluid nod and looked at Dean.

  “That’s correct. It was short-notice, and I didn’t exactly have time to notify you. I apologize for any concern I may have caused, but I can assure you that I am perfectly fine in terms of health.” Cas explained.

  Sam’s lips twitched into a smile. Maybe he would get out of this yet!

  “Just - what the Hell, man?” Dean sighed, pushing passed Sam’s arm to get to the other side of the room - the kitchenette - and opened the fridge to get a beer. He quickly opened it and took a swig generously.

  Cas watched him intently, and with a sort of longing, his wings slowly gravitating towards the older Winchester.

  Sam watched all of Cas’ movements carefully, studying him.

  When Cas turned back around, he saw Sam staring. He looked at the floor, and folded his wings behind his back.

  “S-Sorry, I, um.. I-I should probably go now..” Cas said uncomfortably.

  “No! - No, uh, don’t leave just yet.” Sam recovered. “Stay with us. Please. For this case. We could really use your help with this one.” Sam said.

  “If that’s what you want..” Cas agreed hesitantly. “Though, I don’t believe Dean will be particularly enthusiastic about this.”

  “Trust me, he’ll be fine.” Sam reassured him. “He really missed you while you were gone.”

  Cas slightly smiled at the thought of Dean missing him.

  Sam ghosted a smile of his own at Cas’ reaction.

  “Dean, let’s get going.” Sam said after a moment. “Let’s go gank these fugly mofos already.”

  “Yeah, yeah.” Dean said, downing his second cold one already. He then walked out, and looked at Cas, who hadn’t moved since he’d arrived.

  “Oh. You’re still here. Whaddya know. Dreams do come true.” Dean said dryly as he snatched his duffel and made his way outside to the Impala.

  Sam gave Cas an apologetic look. Cas sighed quietly and followed after Sam, who walked through the door with his own bag.

  Dean rolled his eyes and sighed as he saw the two walk over to the trunk in the rear view mirror. He was already in the car, the engine rumbling smoothly.

  When Sam sat down next to him, he gave him a look.

  “Suck it up, Dean. He’s coming, too.”

  “Great.”

  Cas appeared quietly in the backseat, startling Dean, making him accelerate the vehicle accidentally.

  “Damnit, Cas! Just use the fucking door like a fucking person!” He sighed. His heart couldn’t take much more of this.

  “But, I’m not a..” he trailed off. His wings drooped again. Sam gnawed on his bottom lip.

  This was going to be a long drive, even if it was for only about 30 minutes or so..

**~ ~ ~ ~**

  Sam had been correct in thinking that the ride to the coroner’s would be tedious and heavy with tension.

  Everything was either Dean glaring at Cas in the mirror, Cas guiltily avoiding his stares while his wings drooped even further, or Sam and Dean slightly bickering about Dean’s attitude.

  This was exhausting, but also exhilarating, strangely enough.

  Dean pulled into a parking spot, and quickly got out. Sam sighed and got out as well.

  “You need is to fill you in, Cas, or what?” Dean forced a smile. He dropped the expression when Cas wasn’t there behind or next to them. He liked back at the Impala. Cas had just stepped out and closed the door.

  “What’re you doing?” Dean questioned him.

  “Using the door.” Cas said hesitantly. Was that not what Dean specifically said he wanted him to do?

  “What? - Why?”

  “You.. told me to..?”

  Dean blinked at him before closing his mouth and shaking his head. He then pushed open the glass doors to the building with force.

  Cas looked at Sam with confusion. Sam shook his head as an apology for his brother’s actions before walking inside. Cas followed after him, wings practically dragging behind him.

  The trio was easily let inside the clean, shiney, and slightly chlorine-smelling morgue.

  “Go get ‘em, slugger.” Dean said sarcastically as he smiled with amusement and patted Sam’s shoulder. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, but walked up to the file-cabinet-looking boxes, reading the names and opening the one they came to observe. He then pulled out the long tray, revealing a horrifically deformed and mangled body.

  Sam winced at the condition of the corpse, and held the back of his hand to his nose. The smell was putrid beyond belief. It didn’t help that the intestines were kept in a separate box next to the victim.

  The body was cleaned up, but Sam couldn’t help but imagine what this person must’ve looked like seconds after they were skinned and hollowed out.

  “Damn..” Sam muttered.

  Dean whistled as he looked over what was left of this poor son of a bitch.

  “I’d sure hate to be this poor mofo.” He said. Sam gave him a look.

  “Dude.” He said.

  Dean rolled his eyes and picked up the victim’s file and started to read it.

  “Okay, so we got a John Doe, he was in his late 30’s - ah, okay uh ‘Intestines removed violently. Skin flayed violently. Signs of struggle and foul play. Probable cause: animal attack.’” Dean sighed as he read the last sentence.

  “When has it _ever_ been an animal attack?” He sighed exasperatedly, tossing the folder onto a metal table.

  Cas, meanwhile, had been hanging back, letting the two hunters do their work in peace. He figured they needed it. Especially Dean, considering his current mood.

  Sam noticed, so he contemplated letting him be or involving him in some way.

  “You just gonna stand there, Cas, or are you gonna actually help us out here?” Dean questioned, giving Cas a pointed look, his eyebrow raised.

  Cas’ wings shivered. Sam raised a brow at the reaction, but didn’t verbally question it. The sight of shivering feathers had captivated Sam’s attention for a moment before Dean snapped his out of it by snapping his fingers in Sam’s face.

  Sam blinked and moved his face away from Dean’s hand.

  “What the Hell man?” Dean said. “Is everybody just fucking out of it today?” He raises his arms and let them fall and slap the sides of his legs. He shook his head in tired irritation.

  “Sorry.” Sam said before hesitantly opening the box full of the vic’s mangled innards. The smell alone triggered his gag reflex, causing his throat to fill with bile. He forced it down despite its force.


	8. Q&A With Sam and Cas

  After all that, plus the even more uncomfortable ride back to the motel, Dean needed some time to himself. Which is why after Sam and Cas got out, he drove away, leaving an exasperated Sam and a somewhat hurt Cas standing quietly on the sidewalk.

  “Damnit.” Cas heard Sam mutter as he opened their room door.

  Cas stayed quiet. He figured it’d be best to keep at least half of the brothers in a better mood. He didn’t want to risk opening his mouth and setting him off unknowingly.

  Sam huffed as he sat down on his bed and took off his shoes. Cas just sort of stood there, watching him quietly.

  Sam looked up at Cas as he sighed, his elbows on his knees.

  Sam’s eyes then traveled over to look at Cas’ wings. They were droopy and seemingly sad.

  He looked back up at the Angel’s face with a much softer expression.

  “You okay, Cas?” He asked him carefully.

  Cas nodded.

  “You sure? Dean’s not here right now. Wanna talk?”

  Cas made no movements other then dropping his head a little with a quiet sigh.

  “Talk about what?” Cas finally asked Sam.

  “What ever you’d like.”

  “Why?”

  “It’s healthy.”

  Cas looked at Sam skeptically.

  “Trust me, it works.” Sam said.

  Cas sighed again.

  “Alright.”

  “Great - here, sit down.” Sam said, patting the end of Dean’s bed.

  Cas was hesitant. After all, this was Dean’s bed. He didn’t want to invade his space even when he wasn’t there.

  “Or wherever you feel most comfortable, Cas. No pressure.” Sam held up his hands.

  Cas silently thanked him as he decided to sit next to Sam.

  “So, Cas. What’s on your mind?” Sam started.

  Cas tilted his head slightly.

  “What do you mean?”

  Oh boy.

  “Why're you sad?”

  “I’m not sad.” Cas said, sitting a bit straighter.

  “You’re not happy.”

  “That doesn’t mean I’m sad.”

  “Well then I guess it’s just your wings then.”

  Cas stiffened, and his wings moved behind his back, but remained outstretched.

  “You can still see them?” He asked him seriously.

  Sam nodded.

  “So, why’re you sad?” Sam asked him again.

  “I..” Cas started. “I’m not sure.”

  Sam nodded again.

  “Okay. Um, is it because of Dean?”

  Sam noted how Cas’ wings slightly twitched at the mention of his older brother.

  “Possibly.” Cas answered, looking down at his lap, at his hands.

  “Is it because of what he said? What he did?”

  “I suppose.”

  “Was one worse than the other?”

  Cas hesitated with this one, and decided to stay quiet.

  “Cas, I’m going to be honest with you here. Is that okay?” Sam said. Cas nodded.

  “Okay. So, I’m thinking that because of how Dean’s been acting lately, you’re feeling as though you keep messing things up. Is that at all even a little right?”

  Cas nodded slowly, carefully detailing Sam’s words.

  “Does he make you feel.. small?”

  Cas tilted his head again before nodding. His wings drooped again sadly.

  “I’m sorry, Cas.” Sam said softly, looking at the Angel with a bit of worry. “He doesn’t mean what he says. He’s just annoyed that you took off and didn’t tell him. He was worried sick and he missed you immeasurably.”

  Cas lowered his head as Sam spoke. Sam sighed lightly as he looked at the other man.

  “Cas, it’s okay.” Sam said after a moment of quiet. He patted Cas’ shoulder reassuringly.

  Cas’ wings seemed to relax at the soothing gesture.

  Sam’s eyes twinkled for a moment.

  “Hey, um, Cas? Can I ask you something?”

  Cas nodded.

  “Are your wings connected with your feelings?”

  Cas nodded again.

  “Can you always control them?”

  Cas hesitated before shaking his head.

  “When can’t you control them?”

  “When I’m feeling something instinctual.” Cas answered.

  “Like what?”

  He hesitated again.

  “Like when I’m in danger, or when I’m scared.”

  Sam decided not to mention the pause.

  “What do they do?”

  “When I’m scared, they’ll wrap around me like how a human’s arms would.”

  This time, Sam hesitated.

  “And what about if you feel attraction?”

  Cas chewed his lip and looked back down at his lap and hands.

  Sam was about to ask another question when Cas interrupted him.

  “They’ll gravitate towards that person.”

  Sam took a breath to calm his nerves. Oh, Charlie was going to _love_ this.

  Sam nodded quietly.

  “What does it mean when they shiver?”

  Cas looked up at him with confusion, his head cocked to the side a bit.

  “What do you mean?”

  “Earlier, when Dean asked you if you were going to either stand around or help us out, your wings shivered.”

  Cas lightly blushed, and his wings drew in closer to his body slightly.

  “O-Oh. That.” Cas stumbled over his words. “I-I don’t really know what that was. It never really happened before.”

  _Oh._

  “Maybe It’s like how humans get goosebumps. Did you get those as well?”

  “I may have, but I’m not sure. Why?”

  “Well, shivering is blood rushing beneath your skin and causing muscles to tighten and loosen really fast. This happens for various reasons. It could happen from exposure to the cold, illness, arousal, nervousness, fear, stress, etc. Were you feeling any of those earlier?” Sam explained.

  Cas thought back to that moment.

  “W-Well, um, I’m not sick. I wasn’t exactly stressed. I suppose I was a little nervous for some reason, but I wasn’t fearful. And the temperature was adequate.” Cas deducted. “So I was nervous?”

  “I guess.” Sam said, then paused. “Were you.. aroused?”

  Cas blushed and tensed, his wings drew closer to himself.

  “Why would I have been aroused?”

  “Why were you nervous?”

  “I don’t know, Sam.”

  Then Sam remembered something.

  “I found your letter.”

  Cas looked at him and cocked his head. His eyes narrowed with what looked to be suspicious confusion.

  “What letter?” He asked Sam slowly.

  “It was written in Enochian. I found it hidden in one of the books on Angels.” Sam said.

  Cas then nearly turned completely red. He looked anywhere else other than at Sam. His wings were now covering his bowed head as if they were arms.

  “Cas, it’s okay.” Sam said, reaching his arm out to try and comfort the Angel. “I understand.”

  As soon as Sam’s hand was a mere inch away, Cas looked up and jumped away from Sam’s hand. He must’ve felt looked up to reply to Sam and then got scared by his hand being so close.

  Sam retracted his hand immediately.

  “Cas, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Sam asked him worriedly.

  “What were you doing?” Cas asked him, a bit shaken up, his tone somewhat guarded.

  “I was just trying to comfort you.” Sam tried softly, his hands outstretched towards Cas to show he had no ill intent with his actions.

  “Sorry.” Cas evened his breathing.

  Sam looked at him, his mind puzzled.

  “What happened? Are you okay, Cas?” Sam asked him.

  Cas nodded.

  “Yes, I’m fine.”

  “What the heck was all that about?”

  Cas was once again hesitant to answer.

  “An Angel’s wings are not to be touched. Doing so is an extremely intimate affair. I-In a sense, it’s a bigger deal than making love for the first time. And for an Angel, the touching of wings is to be done only by that Angel, for preening reasons and such, and that Angel’s - well - “soul mate,” in your terms.” Cas explained shyly. “Though, when an Angel is a mere fledgling, it is the parents - and only the parents and possibly close siblings - that are allowed to touch them.”

  Sam blinked. Wow. That’d been much more information that he’d thought he’d get from Cas. He took a breath.

  “Wow, Cas.” He breathed a chuckle.

  Cas smiled faintly at Sam’s reaction.

  “What would happen if someone were to touch them?” Sam asked him after a moment.

  Now Cas took a breath.

  “An Angel’s wings are the most sensitive parts of his body. They are directly linked with emotions, which I personally find to be ironic - seeing as how stoic and emotionless Angels tend to be - ” Cas chuckled lightly. Sam smiled. “They have various uses. They are useful in combat, they are our means of transportation and communication, and they can be used for attracting mates.”

  Sam nodded along as Cas spoke. He was listening intently, and if there were any around, he’d be taking notes with a pen and some paper.

  “If one were to touch an Angel’s wings without consent, it would, to put it simply, be worse than if one were to be raped.” Cas said. Sam’s eyes widened a bit. Cas nodded quietly at Sam’s expression. “Yes, it’s quite the unfortunate scenario. An Angel’s wings are the Holiest parts of him, aside from his Grace-filled Soul. That is why we keep them hidden from others.”

  “Which is why you seriously freaked when I started seeing them.” Sam concluded. “Wow, Cas.” Sam shook his head, exasperated. “Dude, I had _no_ idea.”

  “The whole ordeal is quite complex, isn’t it?” Cas smiled slightly.

  “Yeah,” Sam scoffed. “You’re tellin’ me.”

  Then, the two heard keys unlock the motel door. When it opened, Dean stepped in.

  He took in the scene and made a face, raising his eyebrows quickly.

  “Wow. You two girls have fun while I was out?” He said as he walked into the kitchenette.

  Sam gave Cas a calming, reassuring look. Cas didn’t even realize that he was tense until he relaxed.


	9. Dean is King of the Cringe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyssss!!!!
> 
> I'm SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING!!
> 
> SHOOL SUCKS TAINT!!!!
> 
> HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER MAKES SENSE AND FLOWS PROPERLY WITH THE OTHERS!!!!

  Dean leaned against the wall quietly, picking up the remote that went to the less than preferable motel TV, and started to flip through the channels.

 

  Meanwhile, Sam and Cas sat in a sort of tense bubble that seemed to surround only them. Cas started to fidget with his loose coat sleeves. Sam took notice. He suddenly stood up on his gargantuan Paul Bunyan moose legs and clapped his hands together, making Cas jump slightly. Dean flicked his eyes over to him with a raised brow.

 

  "It's getting a little stuffy in here, don't you think, fellas?" He said. The Hell was this guy thinking up there?

 

  Dean shook his head slowly and carefully, almost as if Sam was ~~a Canadian~~  an alien.

 

  "No.. why..?" He asked, just as slowly.

 

  "Well,  _I_ think we should probably go out and get some air. Any objections? No? Great - let's go!" Sam sped through his words so as to not make any room for argument. He then snatched the Baby's keys and his jacket and went out the door. Dean blinked.

 

  "What in the actual Hell is happening?" He asked the air rhetorically. He went to look at Cas but found that he wasn't there. Fucking fantastic. He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly before also grabbing his jacket and shutting off the TV. He then made his way outside with the others. They were already in the car and in their respective seats. But Sam was in the driver's seat. Dear fuck.

 

  "Get in you bag of ass!" Sam shouted brotherly. Cas didn't think that was very necessary but he smiled slightly at Sam's humorous exclamation. He thought about chiming in, but figured he'd somehow do it wrong.

 

  Dean blinked and shook his head with a sigh before going over to the passenger-side door and climbing into Baby.

 

  "So where're you taking us, Cap'n?" Dean dryly mused.

 

  "Out to eat.  _Real_ food." Sam said. "I spotted some restaurant a ways back and I figured that it couldn't hurt to actually sit down and have a meal."

 

  Dean sighed, but his stomach yelled its excitement. He pursed his lips and looked out the window as Sam grinned in victory.

 

  "How's that sound, Cas?" Sam asked him, looking in the rear-view mirror. "You up for it?"

 

  "Why're you asking him? He doesn't eat remember?" Dean responded instead.

 

  Sam noticed Cas' wings droop a little in the backseat. He made a face at Dean. He made an incredulous face back.

 

  "Y-Yes - Yeah.. I'm up for it.." Cas answered, unsure of how he sounded, but guessed pretty terrible.

 

  "Great. So everyone's in. Oh - here we go." Sam said as he turned the car into the lot to park. Dean and Sam got out to find Cas already standing by the restaurant doors, reading the name of the place in his head. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam elbowed him.

 

  "What do they serve here?" Cas asked, to nobody in particular.. mostly Sam.

 

  "Uh, I don't really know. I just saw the place and thought it looked appetizing." Sam shrugged with a small smile. Cas nodded at the answer.

 

  "Well then let's find out already." Dean once again rolled his eyes as he shoved passed the other men and into the eatery.

 

  Cas stiffened and moved out of the way as Sam made a face at Dean's back. He flashed a quick, reassuring smile at Cas as they also walked inside. Dean was already seated at a booth, chatting up the waitress with a sort of cocky smirk. Sam sighed and ran his hands through his glorious mane while Cas took sudden interest in the restaurant's decor.

 

  Sam coughed loudly as he sat down next to his brother. Cas awkwardly shuffled into the opposing side of the table, hands in his lap as he sat in the dead middle. He sat this way, as Sam observed, to make room for his wings to sort of relax on either side of him. Dean made his annoyance apparent by giving Sam an irritated look before returning to the busty waitress.

 

  "So, what's good here? I mean, besides you, anyways." Dean said smoothly. Sam wanted to both strangle him and award him for being one of the most cringe-inducing older brothers in existence. Cas fiddled with his coat strings again under the table quietly. The waitress giggled and swayed her hips subtly.

 

  "Well, I, personally, enjoy the supreme taco deluxe with extra bacon~" said the waitress - Kasey, apparently - with a nauseously flirtatious smile.

 

  "Mm~ I sure do enjoy eating the shit out of some taco~" Dean said back with a wink and a waggle of his eyebrows.

 

  It was then that Sam decided on strangulation as the best approach to this situation. Cas, of course, was clueless to the more than obvious innuendo, but he did notice how the word 'taco' felt.. weird and.. dirty now for some reason..

 

  Kasey hummed back before realizing that there were others at the booth. She flushed.

 

  "A-And for you guys?" She asked quickly.

 

  "Um, hi, yeah, I'll have the veggie burger, please. Thanks." Sam said only barely awkward. "Cas?" he said, turning unwanted attention onto their Angel friend.

 

  Cas didn't have much of anything in mind but just decided on some water and a cheeseburger with a side of steak fries. He could eat all of it but figured he'd get bored of tasting mostly molecules. Kasey quickly jotted down the orders and scurried off, but not before sending a wink Dean's way, which he returned.

 

  "You're ridiculous, you know that, right?" Sam sighed as he fiddled with the triangular dessert and alcohol menu by the wall next to the condiments and salt and pepper.

 

  Cas watched his movements and noticed how the little sugar packets were all out of sorts. He blinked in its direction, and it fixed itself to be organized by colour. Nice and neat. Sam blinked several times to make sure he saw that right, but, as he saw Cas' pleased eyes and the confident turn of his head to look around the restaurant, he smiled as he figured out what had happened. Dean, however, didn't notice any of it.

 

  Kasey came back with the water and the beers that Dean had asked for before the other two had sat down. Sam took note of how he'd ordered for him, but not Cas. He probably figured he didn't want anything, but still, he could've at least offered..

 

  "Thank you, Kasey~" Dean smirked at her as she set his drink down, making her blush a little. Sam and Cas grew uncomfortable once again.

 

  "My pleasure~" She smiled back at him as she walked off, doing that hip thing again. Dean's gaze lingered on her shrinking figure for a minute before fiddling with his bottle cap.

 

  Dear fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the whole restaurant thing over-done????


End file.
